Enjolras' New Profession
by truemizzie
Summary: When I forced Enjolras to get a job, I had no idea that my school would even CONSIDER a nineteenth century barricade boy for a teaching position....OOCness and some bashing, but not TOO much!
1. Chapter 1

Woes of a MASH Addict…

"You know what you need, Enjolras?" I said to the fair haired revolutionary who was sitting in my attack, watching MASH re-runs on the 12 inch television screen.

"Sh! This is the best part of the episode…"

"You need to-"

"Be quiet!"

"Oh, get off your butt and get a job, Enjolras!"

Suddenly, I heard the mute button screech. It had never been used, so it was very rusty, causing said screech. The handsome barricade boy lifted his head and began to stare at me, as if I had stated something incredible.

"A _what?_" he asked, trying to give the words sense.

"A job. You went to school; you know your stuff, now all you need is a place to go every day. Then you can make some money and move out of my attack!"

"But…but everyone else doesn't have to get a job! Why doesn't Javert have to go and get a job?"

The tall Inspector had just walked out of the small washroom, which was concealed using a portrait, making him the subject of Enjolras' sudden antagonism. That portrait covered an elaborate living area, which was home to several Amis, gamins, nineteenth century humans, criminals and Grantaire, who doesn't really fit into any of those categories.

"We all know what happens when Javert gets too involved in his work, Enjolras," I replied, placing one hand on my now angles hips to show my own tough skin.

"Oh, right-o! Bring that excuse into it! Every time I ask you something, you just come up with a Javert excuse! 'Can I make a volcano in the basement?' _'No, because Javert might blow us all up!'_ 'Can I buy a blue vest?' _'No, because Javert might want to model it for all of us!'_ 'Can I have a glass of milk?' _'No, because Javert is **lactose intolerant!' **_Geez, why do you hate me!"

"That's it!" I said, after being mocked by the barricade boy. "If you don't get a job, I'll take away each and EVERY ONE of your war tapes!"

By this point, Javert was looking completelybaffled at all of the references of him made in our conversation. He decided that it would be his turn to speak.

"I don't understand why you don't wish to get a job, boy," he said to Enjolras in his rough voice. "I thought you would have wanted to become a contributing member of society. Mr. Big Strong Rescuer of Worlds Man! If I were a fan fiction writer, I would say this was a very "OOC" thing for you to do."

"Javert!" I looked to the Officer, surprised. "How do you know about fan fiction?"

"How else would I be able to live in your year 2005 attic?"

"Oh, right."

"Look," Enjolras had stood up, trying to emphasize his point. "I just want plan another revolt, is that so bad? I need these war tapes to help lead me in the right direction!"

"Enjolras," I said to him, in a voice that said 'this was the final straw', "This is the FINAL straw! If you don't find a job by tomorrow, I will not only take away your war tapes, but I'll also take away every one of your cast recordings-"

"Not my-!"

"That's right. Even your OLC of CATS!"

"No! I'll find a job, I promise! Just don't take Cats away from me! Please!"

But before he had finished begging, Javert and I had already left to go to the billiards room.


	2. The New English Teacher

It was the next day, and I was in the make-up room in my hidden attic talking to Azelma.

"Do you think this shade of brown will make my eyes stand out enough with this outfit, Azelma?" I asked my pal, who was now an accomplished make-up and hair artist.

"But of course, it makes the blues in your eyes look FABULOUS!"

"Great! You know, I wonder if Enjolras took what I said yesterday to heart. Do you think he actually got a job?"

"Oh, I hope so," Azelma replied, while putting my hair into a bun. "I'll be so strange if I can't watch him dancing to "The Jellicle Ball" in his Tugger costume through the crack in the wall."

"What are you talking about?"

Azelma motioned to a small crack in the attic wall, which left a full view of Enjolras' bedroom. Sure enough, the Tugger costume was right there, lying on a 'dance step' chart.

"Well," I said, not nearly as surprised as I should have been. "You learn something new every day, now don't you!"

And soon we were walking into the attic common room, only to see Enjolras sitting at the Breakfast table reading a - gasp! - a big, amazing, fierce, NEWSPAPER! He was wearing a suit with a deep blue tie.

"Well, doesn't SOMEONE look professional today," I said to him, smiling. He looked very spiffing!

"What can I say. I just went out and got a job. It was quite easy, really. Places are quite soft on who they hire these days," he told me, with a strange look of pride in his face.

"You'll have to tell me how your day goes!"

"Oh, I think you'll know…I mean, never mind!"

"Well, I'm just glad you were able to stand up. Anyway, I have to go now. My mom is expecting me to eat breakfast with her today, and I don't want her to start getting suspicious."

"Suspicious about what?" finally, the protagonist, Jean Valjean, gets a part in this lovely story.

"About you guys, of course! I'm surprised she hasn't found out already, anyway. How can you not know when your daughter is hiding a bunch of nineteenth century criminals in her attic?"

"Ahem, ahem…" Javert hinted to me as he walked through the portrait hole.

"Alright, nineteenth century criminals and crazy Inspectors who need to get a life."

"Thank you. All I ask is for a little recognition."

"Anyway, I'll see you all after school - bye!"

And so I went off to school. The entire day, the thing that was in my mind was Enjolras' face as I left. He seemed to be up to something. I decided that by the end of the day, I would find out if he had really gone to work. What else would I do when I got home - homework? Ha! What a joke!

I went through the school day quite contently, and finally it was time for last period - English. I was somehow excited for this class, as our English teacher had just retired to Florida (what can I say, it's what old people do!) and I wanted to find out who our new victim would be…

So, I walked into the class, only to hear a room full of gossiping girls and glowering boys. I sat down beside my good friend Cassandra, who spoke to me with a very content tone.

"Oh- my- gosh! Have you seen the new teacher? He is such a hottie! So, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't. What's his name?"

"I don't really know. I can't really pronounce it."

She started making odd noises, as if she were trying to say his name, but she was cut off when the door flew open.

"ENJOLRAS!" I screamed in horror, my eyes open wide.

"Yeah, that's it. Ahnadapolis or something…"

I glared at the man who was now standing at the front of the room. He smiled at me with a look of extreme pride.

"Now, Michelle, I would ask that you don't speak out of turn in class. Also, my name is Professor Enjolras to you, as it is to all of the rest of the students."

It was terrible. The worst thing that could ever happened had just happened. My new English teacher was Enjolras.


	3. And So It Begins

I didn't know what to say! What can you say when your two-hundred year old, fictional crush becomes your new English teacher? Pretty much nothing! Therefore, I was left with quite the problem to face.

"But- you can't teach here!" I yelled out from my desk.

"Why is that?" Enjolras replied. He still had that stupidly smug look on his face. That annoyingly cute, stupidly smug face!

"Because- because- I go here!"

"Excuse me, Miss, but I would ask you to not speak out in my classroom whilst I am teaching here."

Several of the girls were nodding their heads to every word he said to me. They had already been caught by the spell of his sweet, intelligent, yet to me obnoxious charm.

"But- how can you work here? You're not certified!" I continued, trying to rationalize with the man. At this point, many of the students were throwing me confused looks.

"I'm afraid that I am unable to tolerate this disruption, Michelle. Please come and sit in the 'Naughty Chair.'"

What the heck was the 'Naughty Chair?' I looked at him with a questioning look. He tilted his head towards a plastic chair and table set, made for a six year old- at most! It had the words 'Naughty Chair' written all over it. On the tiny desk sat a hat, which had the words "I've been bad!" written across it. I walked to the desk and sat down in the child's chair.

"Don't forget the hat."

Slowly, I picked up the hat and placed it on my head. The class began laughing immediately! Still, through the commotion, I was able to throw Enjolras a beautifully dirty glare!

"Alright, let's get started. My name is Professor Enjolras!" my new English teacher told the class happily. He wrote his name on the board and continued. "You may have trouble pronouncing it, but I don't mind. I'm rather used to it, in fact! Anyway, I understand that you have been reading 'The Lord of The Flies,' and that in the past two months you have barely made it past chapter two."

His soft voice was hypnotizing the students in the class. He had their complete attention, which was something that NEVER ever could have happened without him!

"Well, I'm afraid that will not do. As your new Professor, I am going to ensure that you are all under your best behavior at all times. Therefore, I am going to give you a fresh start. No more if this 'Lord of The Flies!' We are going to read a new book- a good book- we are going to read 'Les Misérables!'"

I looked up at him in shock. He thought that my anal retentive classmates had the cerebral capacity to read Les Mis? Well, he was definitely wrong! This was going to be the WORST English class of all time!

And yet, somehow, he managed to keep the class going for the entire final period of the day! It was the worst class of my life! While he was handing out Les Misérables, he took the liberty of crushing my fingers with the hardcover novel, and when he was giving a lecture about the characters, and got to Eponine, he made sure to tell the entire class that her style of pining for boys was a lot like my own. Still, somehow the day ended, and I was finally able to go home.

I ran out of the class as quickly as I could, so I wouldn't have to confront him until I got home. The walk seemed to take forever, but I finally got there. I ran up to my attic and started to watch television, trying to get my mind off the horrible day, but suddenly, just as the theme song of 'Friends' was starting to play, Enjolras came strutting out through the portrait hole.

"Well, if it isn't our little class clown…" he said, smiling at me with that look of pride which I used to find so endearing!

"Look, when I told you to get a job, I wanted it to get you AWAY FROM ME! What were you thinking?"

"I believe I assigned you some grammar homework, Michelle. I'm at a loss to why you are not doing it," he told me calmly. I glared at him.

"Nobody in the class does their homework, 'chaste leader.' Therefore, neither should I!"

"I have a strange feeling that I rather large portion of the class will have their homework done tomorrow, Miss."

"Oh, stop it with the act! You only took that job to bug me!"

"So…?" he gave me a new, even smugger look than the original.

"You know what? Let's make a deal! If the entire class brings their homework tomorrow, you can give me detention! If they don't, then you have to go without 'Cats' for a week!"

"Deal."

We glared at each other again, and for some reason did not stop, even when Cosette walked through the door.

"Oh! A staring contest! I love staring contests! Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play?"

"Cosette?" I said, finally cutting her off, while still glaring.

"Yes?"

"Go away."

And she did.


End file.
